


Therapy Friend

by Js_Mindscape



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Pain, Sad Ending, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Js_Mindscape/pseuds/Js_Mindscape
Summary: Logan has been the "therapy friend" for the longest time but what happens when he doesn't take care of his needs?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Therapy Friend

“I’m just so sick of his shit sometimes,” Virgil growled, looking up at Patton as he laid his head in Patton’s lap.

Logan sighed and continued combing his fingers through Virgil’s hair.

“Maybe it’s time you two break up,” Logan said.

“That would crush him, not to mention how guilty I’d feel.”

“Well, when was the last time you enjoyed each other’s company? Went on a date? When you WEREN’T on a break?”

Virgil fell silent.

“It’s been a long time, has it not?”

“Too long.”

“You can’t keep waiting it out, Virgil”

Virgil sniffled. Virgil looked down, eyes widened.

“Oh no.”

Virgil sat back up as Logan held him close. He wasn’t the most comfortable with physical affection, but this wasn’t about Logan right now.

“It’s going to be alright,” Logan rubbed small circles on Virgil’s back. 

“I know but this is gonna suck.”

“A breakup ‘sucks’ no matter the circumstances.”

“You’re right, you always are.” Virgil pulled away and wiped his years away with his arm.

“Do what you need to do.”

***

“Virgil broke up with me…”

A text appeared on Logan’s screen. He sighed, he knew this was coming. Even after they had broken up, he was still going to be a middle man.

“What did I expect?” He asked himself.

“I’m here for you but I think it was possibly for the best. You two can focus on your goals better and even do some healthy self-discovery.” Logan replied. 

Was it the most empathetic response? No, but it was honest. They needed honesty.

“I guess you’re right, I haven’t thought about it that way,” Roman replied. “I just wish it didn’t have to end like this. I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“Didn’t I just say what you were supposed to do?” Logan said to himself. “They never listen.”

For the first time for the past few months, he finally felt his pent up emotions: frustration. The couple had been fighting for a long time but they always opted to not break up until it was at an unbearably unrepairable that it was borderline toxic. They depended on each other too much and it finally came back and bit them in the rear end. Logan was the middleman through it all. He constantly gave them advice they only half-heartedly took. He got used to it, he thought. Now, though, he felt no more empathy. His empathy had run out.

“Well well,” a deep voice echoed from behind him.

Logan whipped himself around. “JANUS!”

“Oh I just love how you scream every time I appear, it’s my favorite thing.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Watching the cookie crumble.”

“The cookie has been crumbled for a long time.” Logan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“That’s not what I’m talking about, Dear Logan.”

“Then what is it?”

“You, Logan.”

Logan’s eyes widened. “What are you talking about, I’m fine.”

“Now, would I be here if that was true?”

“... I suppose not.”

“Aw, dear Logan,” Janus placed a gentle hand on Logan’s face. “Be honest with yourself. You can’t stand them anymore.”

Logan stepped away from the snake’s touch. “I care about them.”

“Sure, sure.” Janus’s voice lowered. “But you certainly don’t like them at the moment. They’ve used you. That’s all people ever do anymore, don’t they?”

“We’re friends, they have every right to rant to me,” Logan said. “We have pleasing and entertaining conversations as well.”

“But they text you at all hours of the night with their issues and never really check up on you, do they?”

“They just don’t think about that. I’m awake anyway.”

“But is the reason you’re awake is because you are silently expecting to be an uncertified therapist again?”

Logan didn’t respond.

“You seem tired, Logan. Those bags under your eyes are not a good look.”

Logan didn’t realize how bad shape he was in. How much more coffee had been drinking recently. How slow his speech was. How overall slow he felt. It added up fast and his legs went weak.

Next thing he knew, he was in Janus’s arms.

“You need to rest Logan.” Janus picked up the other side and took him to Logan’s bedroom.

Logan couldn’t move. He didn’t have any more energy.

***

Logan slept for 48 hours straight. When he woke up, his throat was incredibly sore but he felt amazing. He left his room to find Janus sleeping right outside his door.

“Thank you, Janus,” Logan whispered as he carefully maneuvered around him.

He picked up his phone from the kitchen counter. There were over 100 notifications. He quickly opened up the messenger and saw multiple texts from the light sides. Mostly from Virgil. He tapped Virgil’s first.

“What’s going on?”

“Where are you?!?!”

“Janus won’t let us see you…”

“What the fuck is going on?!”

“Logan, I need you.”

The rest of the messages were similar. He sighed. He had to go to the commons.

***

“Logan where have you been?!” Roman cried, scooping up the logical side in his arms.

“I was sleeping,” Logan responded, trying to escape.

“For two days?!”

“I was tired.”

Roman put him down. 

“I thought you were sleeping fine,” Virgil piped up.

“Me too,” Logan sighed. “I thought wrong.”

“I noticed you were a bit… not yourself, Lo,” Patton mentioned.

“Yet you said nothing,” Logan muttered.

“Logan?” Patton asked.

“If you were so damn observant and noticed I wasn’t okay then why didn’t you say anything?!”

Everyone went silent.

“You are all selfish!” Logan cried. “I was with you all at all hours trying to help you solve my problems that you couldn’t even notice how fucked up I felt! I collapsed due to exhaustion and the only one there for me at my weakest point was Janus! JANUS! You say you love and care for me but won’t bother to check in on me?! If it was so fucking obvious then fucking say something!”

“Logan, I’m so sorry.” Roman tried to grab Logan’s hand but he pulled it away.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Logan’s voice cracked, only then did he feel the wetness on his cheek.

Logan took a deep breath and let it out. “I don’t mind helping you all but you’ve abused my trust and empathy to the point it no longer exists. Now if you excuse me, I would like to be alone for now.”

Logan ducked out and appeared on his bed in his room. Janus was already sitting beside him.

Logan crumbles, holding onto himself. Janus held him.

“I’m sorry,” Logan cried.

“You don’t need to apologize,” Janus responded. “THEY do.”


End file.
